Pedofile?
by ongdult
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou menyukai bocah kecil yang menjadi tetangganya sejak pertama kali bertemu. [AKASHI x chibi!KUROKO] WARN! Typo,ooc, absurd


" **Pedofile?"**

Disclaimer:

Kuroko No Basuke ©Fujimaki Tadatosi

Story by Vid

Warn! Absurd, OOC

DLDR!

Enjoy Reading~

* * *

"Seijuulou- _nii_ kemana, Tanaka- _san_?" Seorang bocah 5 tahun bersurai baby blue berada di sebuah mansion Akashi namun hanya disambut oleh pelayan disana.

"Maaf Tetsuya- _sama_. Seijuurou – _sama_ belum pulang sekolah. Tapi sebentar lagi pasti akan kembali. Tetsuya-sama ingin menunggu?" Si manis Tetsuya berpikir sembari meletakkan telunjuknya di dagunya. Ugh _kawaii_ ~

"Umm… iyadeh, Tetsuya tunggu di kamal Sei- _nii_ " Tanaka si pelayan mengangguk mengerti dan mengantar si kecil ke kamar tuan mudanya. Walaupun tidak perlu diantar, Tetsuya sudah hafal letaknya. Tanaka tak ingin ambil resiko jika si manis 'kesayangan' tuan mudanya itu lecet karena jatuh atau apa.

Tak lama setelah sampai di kamar Seijuurou, seorang pelayan wanita datang membawakan cemilan kesukaan si biru yang sudah sangat dihafal, "Tetsuya- _sama_ , ini kue _vanilla_ dan _vanilla shake_ anda"

"Yeay! Telimakasih~"

.

..

Seijuurou baru saja kembali dari rapat bersama kepala sekolah. Mengemban tugas menjadi ketua osis memang melelahkan. Ia segera mandi ketika berada di kamar. Usai mandi, ia mengenakan pakaian yang nyaman dan mulai membereskan barang-barangnya yang sedikit berantakan. Ia merebahkan diri di bed sebentar sebelum waktu makan malam tiba. Ada yang aneh. Bed nya dipenuhi remah-remah kue. Lalu ada gelas kosong di nakas nya. Ia menoleh disampingnya dan menyibak selimut yang menutupi gundukan kecil. Surai baby blue masuk ke penglihatannya. Harusnya ia bisa menebak jika ini ulah si manis. Tersenyum kecil, Seijuurou mengusap surai baby blue lembut agar tak membangunkan tidur lelapnya. Ia baru akan mencium keningnya ketika mata sewarna dengan langit itu terbuka pelan.

"Seijuulou- _nii_?"

"iya ini aku, Tetsuya"

"Eh? Sei- _nii_ kapan pulang? Kok Tetsuya gak dibangunin?"

"Tetsuya tidur nyenyak sekali, _nii-san_ tidak tega membangunkan. Pasti dari tadi Tetsuya bosan ya menunggu Sei- _nii_ pulang?"

"U-um. Sei-nii lama sekali. Tetsuya bocan sampe ketidulan. Main sama pelayan gak selu" Tetsuya cemberut, membuat pipinya yang berisi semakin bulat. Seijuurou mengurung si biru dibawahnya dan menggigit pipi gembulnya.

"Jangan cemberut, Tetsuya. Atau kau mau Sei- _nii_ memakan pipimu hm?" buru-buru Tetsuya menutupi pipinya dengan tangannya.

"Ugh Sei- _nii_ lapal ya? Kalo lapal minta pelayan masak, jangan makan pipi Tetsuya. Pipi Tetsuya rasanya tidak enak" Seijuurou tergelak mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar si biru. Tetsuya benar-benar percaya jika ia akan memakannya.

.

..

* * *

 _"Nah Tet-chan, kenalkan ini Paman Masaomi, bibi Shiori dan putranya Akashi Seijuurou. Bibi Shiori ini teman Kaa-san. Mereka yang menempati rumah didepan rumah kita. Nanti kau juga bisa bermain dengan Seijuurou. Ayo beri salam._

 _"Ku-Kuloko Tetsuya desu. Yoloshiku~" Tetsuya yang sejak tadi bersembunyi dibelakang, kini beldiri ditengah kedua orangtuanya dan berkenalan. Seijuurou menyamakan tingginya didepan Tetsuya,_

 _"Tetsuya manis sekali, ini nii-chan punya permen vanilla. Untuk tetsuya" Seijuurou menyodorkan tangannya yang dipenuhi permen vanilla pada Tetsuya. Mata Tetsuya kecil berbinar, Ia sangat menyukai apapun berbau vanilla Ia menerimanya dan tersenyum lebar._

 _"Telimakasih, Seijuulou-nii" CUP. Tetsuya mencium tepat dibibir Seijuurou yang sontak membuat pemuda itu mematung. DEG! Jantung Seijuurou berdetak cepat. Seijuurou, jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta pada bocah itu…_

 _"EHH?" Para orangtua juga tak kalah terkejut dengan tindakan spontan Tetsuya._

* * *

Seijuurou baru akan menghadiahi di biru dengan ciuman-ciumannya sebelum suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya mengintrupsinya.

"Seijuurou- _sama_ , Tetsuya- _sama_ , makan malam telah siap" suara Tanaka-san terdengar dari luar.

"Sei-nii. Ayo makan! Nii-san kan lapal. Tetsuya juga lapar sekalang" Mau tidak mau, Seijuurou bangkit dari posisinya yang diatas Tetsuya dan membantu bocah itu bangun.

"Baiklah ayo kita makan" Seijuurou manggendong Tetsuya dipunggungnya dan berjalan menuju ruang makan.

.

..

Begitulah keseharian Tetsuya. Sepulang dari TK, ia akan menuju ke seberang rumahnya dimana mansion Akashi berada. Dan bermain sampai malam. Bahkan sering menginap. Tentu saja Seijuurou tidak keberatan, siapa yang bisa menolak si manis Tetsuya. Lagipula jika dirumahnya, Tetsuya pasti akan kesepian karena kedua orangtuanya juga sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sehingga hanya ada maid yang menemaninya.

"Seijuulou- _nii_! Ayo mainnnn" Suara cadel memasuki pendengaran Seijuurou yang tengah belajar kelompok bersama teman-temannya mengalihkan pandanganya kearah pintu ruang tengah yang dibuka. Tetsuya berjalan mendekat kearah Seijuurou.

"Eh, dia siapa, Akashicchi? _Kawaii-ssu_ " si pirang menatap kagum ke sosok baby blue itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya adik, Akashi" si hijau membetulkan kacamatanya yang tidak bergeser sama sekali.

"Akachin, pipinya boleh dimakan?" si ungu tertarik dengan pipi gembul Tetsuya ternyata.

"Siapa namamu, adik manis?" yang berkulit tan mulai melancarkan serangan pdkt (re: pendekatan). Seijuurou mendadak pusing. Ia menghela nafas dan memilih menjawab Tetsuya terlebih dahulu. Ia menangkup pipi Tetsuya dan menatapnya,

"Tetsuya, Sei- _nii_ masih mengerjakan tugas sekolah dari sensei. Jadi mainnya nanti ya kalo sudah selesai?" Tetsuya mengangguk mengerti dan duduk manis disebelahnya sambil minum Vanila shake. Pandangan Seijuurou kini beralih ke teman-temannya,"Dia Kuroko Tetsuya, anak dari teman _Okaa-san_. Berhenti menatapnya seperti itu Ryota. Kau tahu aku anak tunggal, Shintarou. Pipinya bukan maibou yang bisa kau makan Atsusi. Dan Daiki, jangan coba-coba mendekati Tetsuya dengan tatapan mesummu itu". Semua yang mendengarnya begidik ngeri mendengar keposesifan si merah itu. Kecuali Tetsuya yang mengedipkan matanya tak mengerti namun mulutnya tetap menyedot vanilla shake kesukaannya itu.

.

..

Tokyo sudah memasuki musim semi yang indah, namun tidak bagi Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia menangis dengan tujuan agar Sei-nii nya tidak jadi ke luar negeri. Selepas lulus high school, Seijuurou diterima di universitas di Inggris. Dan dia pun harus meninggalkan Tetsuya. Tetsuya yang saat itu sudah sekolah dasar memilih mengurung diri di kamar dan tidak berniat mengantarkan Seijuurou ke bandara. Semua bujukan orangtuanya juga tidak mempan. Terpaksa Seijuurou berangkat tanpa diantar Tetsuya nya tersayang. Ia baru menyadari jika ia mencintai Tetsuya.

"Tunggu aku Tetsuya. Aku akan segera kembali dan memulai hubungan kita yang baru"

.

..

* * *

"Hah lelahnya.." Tetsuya baru saja selesai berlatih basket di Seirin High School. Ia menyukai basket sehingga ia memilih masuk klub basket ketika masuk high school. Tetsuya berjalan sempoyongan menuju halte bus saking lelahnya. Karena tidak melihat kedepan, ia merasa menabrak sesorang.

"Kau bisa diculik jika berkeliaran malam-malam begini, Tetsuya" Suara itu. Tetsuya mendongak dan menemukan pemuda dengan surai merah mengenakan kemeja marun dan jas coklat berdiri didepannya. Terkejut sampai-sampai membuat Tetsuya mundur dua langkah.

"Sei- _nii_.." lirihnya.

"Aku kembali, Tetsuya. Dan kali ini aku tidak akan melepaskanmu"

* * *

END

Mind to review?


End file.
